


Lazarus Awakened

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really is a hot alien girl on every planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene if you will for Cold Lazarus.

It cannot be said that Vala Mal Doran does not work hard for a living. She’s spent a good half hour on this barren little world. Trudging through hills of bright yellow sand that reflects the sunlight, making her eyes sting. Her sack is heavy with azure crystals. Hopefully they’ll catch a good price from some unsuspecting merchant with an appreciative, but not so keen eye.

She drags herself up and over yet another hill, boots slipping in the dry sand, hoping to find some unbroken crystals. And there they are, illuminant against the yellow sand. A perfect contrast in primary colours. But that’s not all. There’s a body – lying spread eagle in the sand. She thinks whoever it is, is probably dead. It is not until she has made her way closer to the body that she sees his face, and on closer inspection discovers he is in fact still breathing.

“Hello?” she whispers to the catatonic man. After getting no response, she retrieves one of the crystals from her sack, and pokes him in the side. “C’mon, wake up.” He doesn’t move, so she bends down to search through the pockets on his vest, locating the strangest objects, including some sort of ball on a string, and what appears to be a device labelled ‘Game Boy™’. It’s not until she makes her way down to his waist that she finds a flask of water. Her fingers lightly brush his side as she removes it from his belt and he begins to stir. “Sara?”

“Well Darling, if you’re going to call out the wrong name, here’s the place to do it,” she laughs as she moves the flask to his lips. He manages a few sips before slowly opening his eyes. “Whoa!” he sits upright in a flash then quickly doubles over holding his head. Vala watches him cautiously as he digs his palms into his eyes. “While that tends to be that standard response where I’m concerned…it’s not usually delivered in that inflection.”

“Where’s my team?” he asks rather gruffly, one eye now trained on her.  
“I don’t know” Vala answers honestly, “I’ve only just arrived on this world myself.”  
“I need to get back,” the man says more to himself than Vala, as he tries to rise. He’s still a little shaky on his feet; so Vala steadies him by the arm while he collects his belongings, shoving them roughly back into his pockets. “Where’s my weapon?”  
“I don’t know.” Vala doesn’t know what to make of this man, but she feels she can trust him. For the moment. Once he has his bearings, the man tosses a short but sincere “Thanks” over his shoulder before making his way to the Chappa’ai. Vala stands there in the sand for a short while before deciding to follow him to see where he goes. She forgets all about the giant blue crystal behind her.

She trudges through the sand behind him, not getting too close, far away enough to run if need be, but he seems to be ignoring her, like some annoying fly just outside his field of vision.

He walks right up to the DHD and stops. “What?” he asks without turning around. Vala cautiously steps out from behind a small dune but doesn’t speak. He sighs, spinning around to regard her. “You lost?” he asks.

“No, you?”

“No.” And then he flashes her a quick smile. “Ladies first?” he points to the DHD.

“Ah, no” Vala shakes her head before nodding back the way they came where her sack is lying somewhere in the sand.

“Ok.” He turns back, and begins dialling the gate. Vala spins her heel in the sand, and starts back towards the blue crystals.

“See ya ‘round” says the man, but by the time Vala turns back, he has already jumped through the puddle. 

Vala takes in the symbols on the DHD. “You can count on it.”


End file.
